Bonecrusher
'Bonecrusher '''is a recurring minor antagonist from the ''Transformers franchise. He is a Constructicon who transforms into a bulldozer and forms the left arm of Devastator. He is the least seen Constructicon in the Transformers franchise. Official Toy Biography "Rubble-strewn wasteland is his idea of beautiful landscape. His wild ways create fear and terror. As vehicle, at 30 mph . Exerts 800,000 psi.... has short-range cocussion bomb launcher. As robot carries laser pistol. As left arm module, combines with fellow Constructicons to form giant robot "Devastator"." Generation One Prior to the events of G1, Bonecrusher, alongside his fellow Constructicons are originally peaceful neutral Autobots who build Crystal City and are friends with Omega Supreme. Alongside his teammates, Bonecrusher was brainwashed and reprogrammed by Megatron's Robo-Smasher into serving the Decepticon cause. He & his team send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they can destroy their precious creation: Crystal City. After destroying it, he was hunted and reprogrammed by Omega Supreme back to normal but the colossal Autobot's efforts were a failure as the Robo-Smasher's brainwashing can never be undone and instead, it upgraded Bonecrusher and his teammates with a new ability: to merge into Devastator, who then tries to brainwash Omega Supreme with the Robo-Smasher, only to fail as he struggled to free himself. This encounter left Omega Supreme into an emotionless robot who swore vengeance. Bonecrusher first debuted in season 1 episode "Heavy Metal War". He is first seen with his teammates stealing construction materials from humans and delivering them to Megatron and the Decepticons. Megatron later send him and his team into the Ark to destroy Teletraan-1, only to be stopped and exposed by the Dinobots, forcing him to merge into Devastator. Devastator was tricked by Hound's hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and was shot by Optimus on the chest, causing the huge Decepticon combiner to disassemble & fell into the lava. Bonecrusher however survived the fall and reappeared in season 2 as a recurring minor villain. He is seen in the episode "City of Steel" with his teammates bringing down the Empire State Building and replacing it with a Cybertronian fortress. In the episode "Autobot Run", Bonecrusher aided in the creation of the Transfixatron, a device meant to disable transforming into robot mode that keeps the Transformer into alt mode. He is also seen tossing a disabled Jazz aside after he attempted to protect a disabled Ironhide. He also merged with his teammates into Devastator when the Autobots regained their transforming ability, only to end up having a taste of their own medicine. In the episode "The Core", Bonecrusher was tasked into creating a massive drill into gaining geothermal energy from the Earth's core and patrolling it. Chip Chase came with an idea to make Devastator turn against his allies by secretly planting dominator discs into the Constructicons. Bonecrusher is among these few who have been planted with dominator discs and once he and his teammates merged into Devastator, he soon went under Autobot control. Megatron knew of this scheme and fought back by regaining control of their champion. Chip and Wheeljack fought back by activating the dominator discs again. Their fight over control of Devastator fried his logic circuits, causing him to go berserk and destroy everything on his path, regardless of faction. A conjoined forces of the two sides were able to calm him down and disassemble back into the Constructicons. Bonecrusher and his teammates then decided to stop the massive drill they themselves created by merging into Devastator, while telling Scavenger to grow a robo-spine after the little peeptalk and diving into the lava to stop the drill, which had been a success. Bonecrusher appeared in the episode "The Master Builders", where his leader Scrapper made a deal with Autobots Grapple and Hoist in building his Solar Power Tower, while claiming they "left" the Decepticons. It went poorly at first but Bonecrusher suggested of "offlining the two Autobots. They returned to the headquarters where they are greeted by a furious Megatron and his Decepticons pointing their weapons at them. After Scrapper explained, Megatron allows them to return to the Autobots with a present. They brought a cargo of energon cubes, carried by Long Haul to serve as "proof" they left the Decepticons. Bonecrusher and his teammates then began stealing construction materials from the humans to help Grapple in his Solar Power Tower. After successfully finishing the tower, the Constructicons merge into Devastator and betrayed Grapple and Hoist, while giving the tower to Megatron as a prize. The Autobots soon arrived, after gaining suspicion and fought Devastator by tricking him into crushing the tower itself. With the tower destroyed, Megatron and the Decepticons retreated. Bone made a brief appearance in the episode "Microbots", demolishing the forest to clear a path for the Decepticons on their search for the Heart of Cybertron. Bonecrusher was temporarily seen as a "heroic" Constructicon by the humans in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan" thanks to Megatron making a bargain with Shawn Berger. After Megatron reveals his true intentions, which in turn left Berger humiliated, Bonecrusher and the Constructicons were tasked of enslaving the humans and guarding them. He was soon driven away when the Autobots returned from their exile. Bonecrusher once again re-encountered his old friend Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme", were he was owned by the latter. In the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots", Bonecrusher and his teammates were then tasked into guarding the Decepticon Space Bridge delivering Cybertonium from Shockwave from intruders. He tried to drove off the Dinobots, only to fail so they merged into Devastator with the exemption of Scavenger, who was caught offguard and still failed to stop the Dinobots. Bonecrusher and the Constructicons also served Blitzwing in the episode "Triple Takeover" after he and Astrotrain overthrowed Megatron and Starscream and made a bargain with them. They also build a trapped labrynth to capture Autobots and turn their remains into his throne. Due to Blitzwing refusing to end the bargain and insulting them into building a bridge and jump off of it, Scrapper ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator as a revenge and claim their end of the bargain. Even when Megatron returned and defeated Blitzwing and Astrotrain, this did not calm Devastator as he continued to fight the Decepticons out of anger, forcing them to fight him. After defeating the Decepticon combiner, he is scolded and given a warning. In the episode "Starscream's Brigade", Bonecrusher and the Constructicons were assigned by Megatron in defeating Starscream's new minions: the Combaticons, only to be defeated. He and his teammates' combined form is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus, who easily defeated him. Devastator's defeat is soon avenged when Menasor arrived and defeated Bruticus. Bonecrusher made an appearance in "Transformers: The Movie" as one of its minor villains. He joined Megatron's Decepticon forces into attacking an Autobot ship, killing Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, Gears and Ratchet in the process. He then joined the attack on Autobot City by merging with his teammates into Devastator to breach the gates, only to be defeated by the Dinobots and ended up retreating to Astrotrain. With Megatron in a dying state, the Decepticons began to argue who should be the new leader. Scrapper suggested Devastator should be the new leader and Bonecrusher and the rest of the Constructicons supported him. Rumble and Frenzy in turn refuses and suggested Soundwave instead and uses their piledriver against Devastator, causing him to disassemble. Due to the heavy load, Astrotrain convinces the Decepticons to dump their casualties. Bonecrusher suggested a fight of the fittest so they could dump the weak Decepticons. After the fight, Bonecrusher and the rest of the Decepticons then dumped Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Insecticons into space. Bonecrusher was also present in Starscream's coronation as the new Decepticon leader as well as his death at the hands of Galvatron. He and the remaining Decepticons were tasked in hunting down the Matrix of Leadership. With the roles of the Constructicons diminishing into minor roles, Bonecrusher is seen alongside his teammates in the 3rd season as minor antagonists. In the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness" after the events of the movie, Bonecrusher and the rest of the Decepticons are exiled on the planet Chaar. He and his teammates quickly rushed to get energon scraps from Astrotrain, only to be interrupted by Menasor. The Constructicons merged into Devastator to immediately claim their share but Bonecrusher is exhausted so he fell of, causing Devastator's defeat from Menasor. He was punched on the back by Scavenger to take his energon share, while calling dibs on it. After making an alliance with the Quintessons, Bonecrusher and the Constructicons build Trypticon out of a populated human city. In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor" Bonecrusher and the Constructicons constructed a giant set of engines on a meteorite meant to destroy Metroplex. They plan was interrupted by the Autobots so Bonecrusher immediately ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator, only to be flattened by a cunning Broadside, who transformed into his aircraft carrier mode. He also merge into Devastator to stop the Autobots on Eurythma, only to be blasted by a precise shot from Perceptor. Bonecrusher is among the Decepticon forces who attacked the exiled Autobot planet Paradron, homeplanet of the Autobot Triple Changer Sandstorm, in the episode Fight or Flee. Bonecrusher was last seen in the 3-part season finale of season 4 "The Rebirth" as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron. Transformers: Energon Bonecrusher appeared in the Japanese anime Transformers: Energon. Unlike his original depiction, this version of Bonecrusher is nothing but a mindless drone who never speaks and instead transforms into a front-end loader with a breaker attachment on its back (which can transform into a rake) and forms either the right arm or left foot of Constructicon Maximus. He shares the same body type as Sledge. Transformers (2007) movie A different incarnation of Bonecrusher appeared in the live-action Transformers films. In this one, he is not a Constructicon and instead transforms into a military truck. Gallery E9df22c20adbbdc3ed1fc6f0d78bd5e5.jpg|Bonecrusher as he appears in the original cartoon series (Decepticons) Bonecrusher - Alt.png (Decepticons) Bonecrusher - Robot.png Trivia *In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor", Bonecrusher is eerily seen with lookalikes of deceased Autobots Brawn and Huffer in shooting the Constructicon made engines. *In the comic adaptations, Bonecrusher is said to have a brother named "Gravedigger", who look exactly like Long Haul. *Despite being the least seen Constructicon, Bonecrusher is still seen on the toyline that featured the Constructicons, alongside Scavenger and Long Haul. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Enforcer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Barbarian Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version